A. Field of the Invention
This is a device which relates to a hitting training device and specifically a device to teach an individual to hit a baseball or softball. A stream of air is used to suspend the ball or direct the travel of the ball using a stream of air through a nozzle. In the prior patent the nozzle would only travel between one hundred forty degrees and one hundred and eighty degrees of arc and the ball would need to be placed above the nozzle after each swing. In this application an automatic ball feeder has been added to that the machine can be as automatic as possible. A remote control feature has been added to insure that the operator can operate the device remotely.
B. Prior Art
These are four improvements over the prior patent that was issued to the same applicant with U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,071. The prior patent was compromised of a housing, which contains a blower and a nozzle that enabled the ball to be directed to a certain area.
This patent improves by allowing the nozzle to rotate completely around in a circle and the addition of a ball feeding machine to make the operation of this device as automatic as possible. The movement of the joint tube and nozzle is approximately one-hundred eighty degrees to direct the flow of air to further simulate a pitch and a remote control device for ease of operation.